Harry Potter and the Korgei
by Vulpine Vixi
Summary: Discontinued. May come back. Pre OoTP. Harry finds out he has a special gift, Lucius Malfoy has an evil scheme, Voldemort is advancing on the wizarding world. Can Harry get his plans together in time to defeat him? Was known as HP &the Flight of Bravery
1. Beginning of the Holidays

I have abandoned this story twice. The first time because I had trouble in my life. The second time because I just didn't get responses. I have written the whole thing out now pretty much- just amendments to be made. I have re-written the entire story though. It used to be called Harry Potter and the Flight of Bravery. There is still the 'flight' but I have changed the focus of the story. I have also cut out a lot of the sub-plots because it was just too confusing. I am thinking about bringing some of the plots back with their own stories, but I'm not sure yet. I have some other ideas too.

Disclaimer 1: Most characters and places belong to JKR. I am merely borrowing them- her tune, my words as it were!

Spoilers: PS, COS, POA, GOF- I planned this before OOTP, so any similarities are coincidence. My original plans have not been added to, just parts taken away to make it more concise (losing 15 chapters along the way- it will be 28 chapters).

A/n: This chapter is mostly setting the scene. It will get better. I promise.

**Harry Potter And The Korgei**

By Vulpine Vixi

Chapter one- Beginning of the holidays

Harry Potter was sitting in his bedroom, at number four Privet Drive, in the middle of the summer holidays. On this particular day, alone in his room, he was scared. Harry had a good reason to be afraid, as he was one of the few people who knew that Lord Voldemort was back. He had his powers back, and Harry had narrowly escaped Voldemort at the end of the last school year, which ended up with Harry winning one thousand Galleons, and giving them away. Harry had given his prize money for winning the Triwizard tournament, to Fred and George to help them open a joke shop.

Harry was sitting in his room, waiting for Hedwig to arrive with a letter from his godfather. Harry had sent Sirius a letter, as soon as he had got in from being taken back from Kings Cross station, from his train from school. Hedwig arrived with Sirius's response. Once Harry had removed the piece of parchment from the owl's leg, she nipped at Harry's fingers affectionately, and flew towards her open cage that was on top of a dresser on the other side of Harry's room.

Harry unfolded the parchment, and read:

_Harry, I am sorry to hear that you are so poorly, however I know of something that will make you feel better!  
_

_  
Make a list of the top 20 things that you have ever been afraid of, and the same, for the things that you have ever been proud of, or pleased with.  
_

_  
Once you have done this, then you will feel better. Trust me!  
_

_  
Sirius  
_

Once Harry had read this, he decided to try it straight away. This task took him so long, and required him too think back so much, that pretty soon, he had partially forgotten the worries that had been going through his mind.

After 3 days, Harry looked over his two completed lists, with only the evening left to go before his birthday. He realised what Sirius had meant. Looking at the list of things that he had been proud of made him feel good, and half of the list of things that he had feared, seemed silly to Harry now. Some of the things on his feared list looked ominous, and reminded Harry very painfully of Voldemort, and Harry's encounters with him, but Harry wrote to Sirius telling him of the good feelings that he had.

Once Harry had watched Hedwig fly over Privet Drive and into the distance, Harry headed downstairs to get something to eat. He came across Dudley in the Hall. Dudley was still the largest boy that Harry had ever seen, despite the fact that he had been dieting for over a year. At that moment he had a look on his face that told Harry he hadn't eaten in a long time. Dudley rushed towards Harry who was standing by the stairs, with a look on his face that Harry could only distinguish to mean 'Feed me now or I'll die', so Harry moved.

Harry reached the kitchen table, and Dudley was sitting there with a large slab of steak and a large potato stuffed with cheese in front of him, just about to have a mouthful, when Petunia grabbed the plate from Dudley, and moved it in front of Vernon as he sat down. Petunia gave Dudley a pained smile, and gave him a small piece of steak, and a rather large potato, with very little butter in it and no cheese at all. Harry had a similar meal to Dudley, although his potato was smaller, and it had a little cheese on it. Petunia apologised to Dudley, and told him that it was for the best.

Harry could not get to sleep in his small bedroom. Hedwig was awake also, so Harry sat in his room stroking Hedwig and watching the small clock, which he had fixed when he moved out of the cupboard under the stairs into this small room. Everything that Harry had from the Dursleys had been Dudley's, and this clock was no exception. 11: 30. Harry let Hedwig out, so that she could go for a little fly, as she was getting restless. Harry looked over his list of 20 things that he is most afraid of. An uneasy feeling filled Harry, and he put the list under his loose floorboard, which he hid all of his things that he did not want the Dursley's to find.

Harry looked closer at his secret store- he saw an old bit of parchment and picked it up carefully to look at it closely. It was the Marauders Map. Harry thought about this piece of parchment and how useful it had been, but also how it had been used by others for evil tasks. He remembered lending it to the fake-mad-eye moody the previous year, ad then going into the abandoned office after he had left, and claiming it back. He didn't want it to get into anyone else's hands. they might have worse intentions that the fake mad-eye. Harry wrapped this parchment around a pocket sneak-o-scope that was a present for him from Ron two years ago, and wrapped them both in a thick old pair of socks so that whatever the scuttling creature was, it couldn't get hold of it.

11:45. Harry sat on top of his bed and he thought. He had a lot more thoughts that he had ever had before. He was thinking of what would happen to the world, now that Voldemort was back, he was thinking of Ron and Hermione, and also he was wondering how he could stop his uncle Vernon snoring so loudly. Harry sat and waited. Sitting and waiting and thinking.

11:58. Harry sat now, watching his clock. 11:59. 'Ok' Harry thought.50…45...40...35…30…25… this reminded Harry of the night that Hagrid had come to tell him of everything that he was, and had taken Harry away from Vernon and Petunia Dursley.5…4…3…2…1.what? Harry thought. There had been a power cut, and the only thing that was bright was Harry's small torchlight shining onto the now dull clock. Harry knew that something was going to happen, and for an instant thought of Voldemort.

Harry was not allowed to use magic in the muggle world except in extreme and unavoidable circumstances, so Harry grabbed his wand from out of his cauldron that was sitting in a dark corner of the room. He stood with his back against the wall, so that he could see both his doorway, and his window. Again, he stood waiting.

Nothing happened. Harry stood for 5 minutes. Was something happening, or was it only a power cut? After 10 minutes, Harry relaxed a little. After 15 minutes, Harry sat on his bed. After 20 minutes, Harry lay down on his bed, hoping to be able to fall asleep, when Harry heard a screeching sound. Harry stood, as alert as before, and looked out of his window. He watched as a large motorbike screeched to a halt from the air, down to the road below Harry's window. Harry remembered what he had been told of the day of his arrival at the Dursley's. Hagrid had on that occasion borrowed Sirius Black's motorbike to drop Harry off. This wasn't Hagrid, who was half-giant, and would have been distinguishable in the dim light cast by the moon. This person was normal sized. Was it Sirius, who had found his old motorbike? No, it couldn't be. Sirius was running from everyone. Even the muggles knew to be afraid of him.

"Who could it be?" thought Harry, with his mind working as fast as a mouse's heartbeat. Harry felt as though every part of his body was alert. He wasn't sure if the person that he had seen was a good person, or someone that Harry would hate to see. It was at this point that Harry heard a quiet rapping at the door- it was loud enough for Harry's sensitive ears to hear, but not quite loud enough to wake Uncle Vernon, who was very easy to wake usually.

Harry wondered if this was a trick. Was a violent person trying to build up a false sense of security within Harry by being polite, rather than tearing down the door to murder him, when he was predictably awake and alert. Harry wasn't going to take any chances. He walked silently down the stairs, and stepped carefully over the creaky step. Harry had his wand poised. He opened the door, and hid his body behind it, and looked quickly at the figure in the doorway.

"Hey Harry, happy birthday" whispered the figure, and Harry came out from behind the door to see the figure more clearly. Harry looked at the figure in the moonlight, and he saw red hair, pulled into a ponytail, and there was definitely a fang through the right ear of the figure. Harry recognised it as Bill Weasley. "Hi Bill. What are you doing here?" Harry whispered back. "Came to take you to your birthday party" Bill whispered with a smile, and waved his hand towards his large motorbike, and a beep came from Bills empty hand, which obviously locked the bike up. "I'll come up and help you to pack some stuff, while you write a note to your aunt and uncle.

Harry felt much better now although he still felt unnerved. After a while he began to feel a little excited. He had never had a birthday party before, unless you counted Harry's fifth birthday where Dudley had thrown a lump of ice-cream and a shoe at Harry and yelled "Happ-ee berf-day" and then later gave Harry a special birthday bruise from an over-excited fist.

Harry and Bill went up to the room where Harry slept, and they began to pack Harry's things away. He didn't want the Dursley's to take, break or lose any of his stuff while he was away. He knew that he would not be able to stay with the Weasleys, as Professor Dumbledore had told him that he had to stay with the Dursleys during the holidays, and Harry had not had much of his holidays as of yet.

Within the hour, Harry and Bill had packed up all of Harry's things and written a rather short note, explaining that Harry had gone to his birthday party, and that he would be back for the next evening.

Harry hoped that the Dursleys would read the note, as he had written it on parchment, and the Dursleys did not like anything that reminded them of the fact that Harry was a wizard. Harry was starting to wish that he had found a piece of lined paper, from one of Vernon's notepads that were scattered around the living room.

So… do you like? Don't you like? Please R/R

It will get better. This is just the begining.


	2. Harry's First Birthday Party

Disclaimer 1: Most characters and places belong to JKR. I am merely borrowing them- her tune, my words as it were!

Spoilers: PS, COS, POA, GOF- I planned this before OOTP, so any similarities are coincidence. My original plans have not been added to, just parts taken away to make it more concise (losing 15 chapters along the way- it will be 28 chapters).

A/n: This chapter is starting to get into the story, but there is a little more scene building. Its a lot faster now than before.

**Harry Potter And The Korgei**

By Vulpine Vixi

Chapter two- Harry's First Birthday Party

Harry and Bill were nearing the Weasleys house. The motorbike had made excellent time, as Harry, Ron and Fred and George had snuck away from the Dursleys nearly three years ago, and it had taken them the best part of the night on an illegal-flying car. Harry and Bill had been flying for maybe three hours at the most, over the rooftops, flying towards the Burrow.

When Harry and Bill flew near to the Burrow, Harry felt the happiest that he had felt in a long time. The flying motorbike that Bill had acquired was just coming down towards the house, when Harry saw that a large dog was sitting on the front lawn, next to Ron and the rest of his family.

Bill landed the motorbike as he had done in Privet Drive, but here everyone smiled when the bike landed. Ron came running over and broadened his smile to a grin, and quickly hugged Harry, whispering to him "Happy birthday". Everyone except for Bill and Arthur Weasley had led Harry inside. Bill and Arthur grabbed Harry's belongings to take inside the house.

Inside the Burrow, Harry could see that everything had been moved away from, where it usually stood. Harry assumed that the furniture was in a bedroom. Once inside, he greeted the Weasleys, "Harry love," Mrs. Weasley started, "we're going to have to go into the garden for the party later, because there will be too many people. I expect you want to sleep, so you can sleep in Ron's room and we'll wake you later. Guests are due to arrive at midday." Harry thought he saw the large dog bounding up the stairs towards Ron's room. He glanced around the room quickly and noticed that Hedwig was here, sitting in Pigwidgeon's cage, and looking distressed, at having to sit with "Pig", as Ron so un-affectionately called his owl. Harry opened the cage and let Hedwig land on his shoulder, whilst he slammed the door of the cage before Pig got out, and put Hedwig in her own cage that Harry had brought with his luggage.

Mrs. Weasley urged Harry to go up to Ron's room. Sirius was in the room, and quietly told Harry that he wasn't fooled by his letter. the negative things would be hard to let go of, but they were there to remind him that he did have some fears. His fears would make him stronger.

Harry smiled at Sirius, and he smiled back. Sirius handed Harry a rather large parcel and a card, and whispered to Harry "Open the present later, you don't want anyone else to see it" Harry opened the card, and as most cards from Sirius were, it was a piece of card, with a large muddy footprint on the front, however inside he had written a small message. It read, "Be brave Harry. I will always answer your call. Happy birthday. All my love, your godfather." Harry accepted the parcel and card, and hugged Sirius again.

HP HP HP HP HP

Harry awoke almost 6 hours after falling asleep on Ron's bed, and according to Ron's watch that was attached to the beds headrest; it was 9 in the morning as Harry saw, with a squint. Harry lay with his glasses off, on Ron's bed, and after he had laid there for a second or two like that he sensed that he was not the only person in the room. Harry jumped as far backwards as he could, ending up in a sitting up position. Harry looked ahead. He could see, even without his glasses on who this person was. Harry smiled and pulled his glasses on. The man opposite Harry on the small chair in the corner of Ron's room laughed at Harry.

Harry smiled. Professor Dumbledore sat on the small rickety chair, with a smile showing through his beard. Harry looked at his headmaster a moment longer before speaking. The long shining white hair and beard, that were long enough to tuck into the professors belt, were gleaming from the sun shining in from the window and reflected many colours across the bright orange of Ron's bedroom.

Dumbledore had arrived to wish Harry a happy birthday and to check that he was alright after the things Harry had seen the previous year.

When Dumbledore had left, Harry went and freshened up and felt more relaxed than he had in a while. There was something wonderful about having a cool shower on a hot sticky morning.

HP HP HP HP HP

Harry gently tore the brown paper off of the peculiarly shaped bundle. When Harry had completely removed the paper, he looked at the item with confusion. It looked like an ordinary globe, like you saw in junior schools except it had a few more islands on it. Harry's globe had what looked like hinges; cutting along the Atlantic Ocean and Greenland, and along the other side appeared to be a clasp half way down the Pacific Ocean. Harry checked that no one was watching, remembering what Sirius had said, and he gently pulled the clasp to undo. The clasp opened with a gentle click and dropped something onto Harry's lap. There were two things that looked like thin pieces of plastic, and a note, written on a piece of yellow parchment.

According to the parchment, the globe was called a "spying-dome". It was used to locate anyone on the planet either muggle or wizard, and no one could stop the owner spying. The pieces of plastic were adjustments that would attach to Harry's glasses, which could magnify very closely. There was a little bag that was still in the spying-dome. Harry pulled this out, and looked in the little bag. Inside, there was a silver badge, which had the Hogwarts crest on it- the snake, lion, badger and eagle, around a large H.

Harry put this on his faded, oversized t-shirt, and thought it a very nice present, that was probably worth quite a lot, considering it looked as though it had been crafted many years ago. With this, Harry carefully wrapped up his spying dome again, and he put the lenses in the little bag, in which the badge had been, and put this in his pocket. Harry put his parcel in his cauldron, which was now standing in the corner of Ron's room, and Harry opened Ron's door, and headed downstairs.

In the hall, Harry stopped. He felt as though someone was watching him. Harry remembered the first time that he had come to the house, and he looked into the bedroom nearest him. It was Ginny's bedroom. Ginny was the youngest Weasley, and the only girl. She had had a crush on Harry, and seeing him looking at her made her jump. Ginny squealed when she saw Harry, and she hurriedly said "Happy Birthd'y" and slammed the door. Harry carried on walking downstairs, thinking that he had scared Ginny, when someone jumped out at him. Fred and George were standing there grinning. "Happy birthday to you." Fred and George started, and when Harry realised what was coming, grinned and started to walk fast away from them. Harry noticed that Fred had his hands behind his back. "Happy Birthday to you." Fred and George said pursuing Harry as he was trying to get past them. "Happy birthday dear Ha-a-r-r-r-y-y-y!" sang George at the top of his lungs, whilst Fred was preparing to do something, and Harry wasn't sure what. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Fred and George both screamed, as a huge chocolate cake came pelting towards Harry's face, at which Harry ducked, and Ginny, walking behind, got the cake all in her face, and all over her hair.

Ginny screamed, and Mrs. Weasley came running towards the top of the stairs. Fred and George tried to look as innocent as possible, and Harry was as shocked as Ginny. Mrs. Weasley took Ginny into the bathroom, and sent Fred and George downstairs to sit- doing nothing- saying nothing- until she came back down.

Harry felt sorry for Ginny, but couldn't help laughing, when he saw that Fred and George did exactly what their mother had told them to do. Harry sat downstairs at the kitchen table with Ron, talking casually as though nothing had happened recently. Ron and Harry talked as though no one had died recently, as though no one was trying to find Harry to kill him, let alone the most evil Dark wizard that had roamed the planet in hundreds of years.

Ron was waiting until the party started before he would give Harry his present. Harry had the best birthday that he ever had done; despite the fact that he was worried that Voldemort would burst in at any moment any kill everyone. Harry knew that this would never happen at the Weasleys, as Professor Dumbledore was there. Dumbledore was the only wizard that Voldemort had ever been afraid of.

The guests that turned up included Hagrid, who Harry was very pleased to see, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. Harry knew that both Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid had no objections to rule breaking, as both had encouraged Harry at some point to break rules, so they did not object to the boys messing around during the party.

Hermione gave Harry his present first. She said that it might seem melancholy, but there is always a need to be prepared. It was a book, entitled "Protecting Spells against Charms and Curses", and it was written by someone who Harry knew personally, as did Hermione- Remus Lupin. Professor Lupin had been their Defence against the Dark Arts teacher two years ago. Harry was very grateful for this, as he knew that some day he would be against Lord Voldemort again, and he would have to protect himself, possibly without his wand. Harry knew that he would not have the benefits that he had had the three times that Harry had met some form of him.

Ron gave Harry a type of a trunk that had three times the amount of space than it seemed- it had three keyholes, and for each key in the keyhole; there was a different space inside. Harry had seen one like this before, but it had seven compartments, and the seventh was like an underground room. Harry remembered this, and his intrigue at when he had seen Professor Dumbledore opening Mad-eye Moody's trunk, and finding the real Mad-Eye Moody in the trunk, and an impostor lay on the outside, unconscious on the floor. Harry realised the potential of this, with only one thing to carry around, and all of his secrets staying out of the way, in his trunk. It seemed a very expensive gift from Ron, then Harry realised that Ron had made it himself- he was even more touched that Ron would spend so long making it for him.

Neville Longbottom had brought Harry a few boxes of Bertie Botts every-flavour-beans and a huge chocolate birthday cake (and when Ginny saw this, she moved as fast as possible away from the cake, and Fred and George grinned at each other). Dean Thomas brought Harry three t-shirts and two pairs of trousers. Harry thanked Dean. It had been a very thoughtful present as Harry did not own any muggle clothes in his size having never gone shopping in muggle clothing shops, and never having had muggle money to buy them. They were not expensive but it was a very thoughtful and useful present. Harry was sure that Dean had spent a long time in muggle shops, trying to figure out Harry's size. Seamus gave Harry a book called "The Standard Book of spells (Grade 5)"- by Miranda Goshawk. Harry thought that this was thoughtful, as these books had been on the book list every year, and so this book was definitely coming on the list this year, although none of the students had had the book lists yet.

Hagrid's present was given to Harry, when most people had left, and Mrs. Weasley was sitting with Bill, Charlie and Percy in the kitchen, leaving Harry and Hagrid in the living room, with Hermione asleep on the armchair, awaiting Mrs. Weasley to move some of the furniture out from Ginny's room so that Hermione could sleep in there with her. Hagrid approached Harry, and signalled for Harry to be silent, as Hagrid handed Harry a messily wrapped package. Harry carefully opened it, and looking at it noticed that this book was surely illegal. It was called "Apparating and Disapparating made easy". You were not allowed to apparate without passing a test at the age of seventeen, but Hagrid obviously felt that Harry couldn't wait that long. Harry silently thanked Hagrid, and carefully wrapped it back up,

Harry had the best birthday he had ever had, 'and probably the best I'm going to have for a long time' thought Harry.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP 

Arthur Weasley dropped Harry back at the Dursleys house, using side-along apparation, and dropping Harry in his bedroom in Privet Drive. Before disapparating, Arthur told Harry that Dumbledore had said that Harry could stay with the Weasleys for the final 2 weeks of the holidays, and that Harry would be picked up at night, as they couldn't use floo powder to get Harry. Harry smiled, said "thank you", and took his surprisingly light trunk up to his room.

Vernon Dursley was not happy to see Harry back, and showed it. Vernon had planned for Dudley to go to a restaurant with himself and Petunia, but there was not enough time to arrange for someone to take Harry at this short notice, so Vernon yelled at Harry for coming back too early, making himself later for their reservation.

Harry had to go along, but wearing a new beige t-shirt, and black trousers that Dean had bought him that fit him, he looked respectable enough to be admitted to the restaurant.

Harry thought that his birthday was even better, despite the fact that Vernon had yelled at Harry as he had come home, until the Dursleys and Harry pulled up outside the restaurant. Harry thought, "This is definitely the best birthday ever!"

HP HP HP HP HP HP 

Do you like? Don't you like? Please R/R


	3. The Burrow

Disclaimer 1: Most characters and places belong to JKR. I am merely borrowing them- her tune, my words as it were!

Spoilers: PS, COS, POA, GOF- I planned this before OOTP, so any similarities are coincidence. My original plans have not been added to, just parts taken away to make it more concise (losing 15 chapters along the way- it will be 28 chapters).

**Harry Potter And The Korgei**

By Vulpine Vixi

It seemed a lot longer to Harry than a few weeks until he left for the Burrow. Harry had read all of his old books over again, and done all of his homework for the holidays. Harry had not yet bought his new schoolbooks and equipment. He would be going with the Weasleys and Hermione during the time that he was staying at the Weasleys.

Harry packed all of his clothing, books and equipment into his trunk that Ron made him, and carried it and Hedwig's cage downstairs into the living room of the Dursleys, to wait for Mr. Weasley. Vernon and Petunia sat in the living room, Petunia knitting, and Vernon reading the newspaper. Dudley was lying in the back garden, daydreaming about being abducted by aliens. Harry was getting impatient.

Mr. Weasley came down the road in his 'new' car, at which Uncle Vernon scowled. It was an old Ford Poplar- rusted around the tyres, and the pale green paint was chipping in places. The car was clean, but it looked as though it was on its last legs.

Harry didn't care. He held Hedwig's cage, and Mr. Weasley picked up Harry's trunk and carried it to the car. Harry sat next to Mr. Weasley in the front, and Hedwig rode alongside Harry's trunk in the back.

After a good few hours, Harry and Mr. Weasley stopped for a quick bite to eat, when something odd struck Harry. This was not the right way to the Burrow. Harry had a sudden worry and looked at Mr. Weasley carefully and suspiciously. Was he really Arthur Weasley? It could not be anyone else, because they would not be as nice to Harry. Would they? Harry was still dubious.

Harry got back into the car with the gentleman, and he looked carefully around, everywhere they went. Harry was not being taken to the Burrow. Harry looked at the figure sitting next to him. The figure was angry. Harry could see why. The flask that he was drinking from was empty, and the figure was changing. Harry could see the eyes changing to a bright red. The red hair was falling out, leaving a naked head. The lips disintegrated, and before too long, Harry was looking at Lord Voldemort.

Harry screamed, waking himself up. He looked around: there was Uncle Vernon, looking over his paper at Harry, and Petunia had stopped knitting, and was looking at Harry dubiously. Harry had fallen asleep whilst waiting for Mr. Weasley. Harry heard a knock at the door, and he jumped up, looking away from the confused faces of his aunt and Uncle, and answered the door. It was Mr. Weasley. Harry smiled a half smile, and Mr. Weasley came in to help Harry with his trunk. Harry took his trunk, and let Mr. Weasley take Hedwig. He put the trunk in first, purposely different to how he had done it in his dream, and then he took Hedwig from Mr. Weasley and put her cage in the seat next to the trunk, and Harry buckled the cage into the seat.

Harry stayed on alert as Mr. Weasley drove Harry. The car seemed to be going towards the Burrow. Harry relaxed slightly, but he still was careful, and watched Mr. Weasley the whole time that he was driving.

The journey took longer than Harry had expected, but that was probably because Harry was nervous and so felt that the time was dragging. Harry still expected to watch Mr. Weasley change into Lord Voldemort.

Harry was glad to be back at the Burrow. He and Ron talked about what they had done during the time off. Ron had a lot more to say than Harry, but Ron had some exciting news. "My dad has been promoted to the Head of Magical Law Enforcement" said Ron excitedly. "The whole top structure of the ministry has been restructured because of Fudge!" Harry couldn't believe his ears. This was great news. "It hasn't been announced yet though. There are still some positions they need to refill, and the minister job still hasn't been fully decided. Madam Bones is acting up to it at the moment, but elections are soon".

Harry wondered whether Percy was promoted, as his boss had been murdered last year, and thought that Percy would do well as the Head of the Department of International Magic Co-operation. Ron must have known what Harry was thinking, as he said, "Percy didn't get promoted, in fact, he's been sacked" Ron said, turning to a whisper.

Harry didn't ask any questions, because at that moment, Percy came into the room. He was holding his head low, and he said, " 'lo 'arry. Ron" and walked at a snails pace out to the garden.

Ron later explained to Harry, that Percy had loved his job, and he had hoped to become the Head of his department, but now felt as though he could never have done it, and he thought that his whole life had been a waste. Ron told Harry that he had an interview in a few days for the job of post-room clerk at 'Witch Weekly' but didn't have much hope of getting the job as he had no experience.

Harry and the Weasleys went to the Leaky Cauldron using Floo powder. Harry and Ron walked with the twins to look in Quality Quidditch Supplies at the newest broom.

_The Dragon._

_This racing broom is designed so that there is no wind resistance at all. The mahogany handle is treated with a diamond-hard polish and is hand-numbered with it's own registration number. Every part of every model has been hand picked, and is aerodynamically perfect. The Dragon is flawless and is charm resistant, with pinpoint precision. The Dragon has an acceleration of 0-200 miles per hour in 8 seconds. Price on request.  
_

This description sounded remarkably like the Firebolt Harry thought, although it was of course better. Harry had a Firebolt, and he thought that it was spectacular. It had helped him to beat Slytherin in the Quidditch final, two years ago, and Gryffindor had beaten Ravenclaw previous to that.

Harry and Ron met up with Hermione outside Florean Fortescue's Ice- Cream Parlour. The three of them went to Gringotts wizard bank together (Hermione had to change up "Muggle money", and Harry and Ron had to get some money out). After they had bought all of their new books, potions ingredients, quills and inks, and Harry had bought himself a new set of robes, they went and sat back in front of the Ice-Cream Parlour, and Florean Fortescue gave them each a free sundae, while they waited for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to return with Fred, George and Ginny.

When they arrived, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked along with them to head towards Gringotts to bank the little money that Mr and Mrs Weasley hadn't spent. Ron's eyes got diverted away, then Hermione's too. Harry wondered what had attracted their attention so completley that they had stopped dead in the street. He looked up the alleyway that they were looking down. Lucius Malfoy was talking to someone in the doorway of a scary looking shop with daggers and whips in the window. He was idly playing with something shiny... bright...fascinating!

The three of them stood staring at the object in Lucius's hand- they couldn't break contact with it. It seemed to draw them to it.

Then it was gone. Lucius whipped it into his pocket and walked away from the man, and broke the contact with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"What was that thing?" Asked Hermione.

HP HP HP HP HP HP 

Well what was it?

R/R please


	4. The Hogwarts Express

**Harry Potter And The Korgei**

Disclaimer 1: Most characters and places belong to JKR. I am merely borrowing them- her tune, my words as it were!

Spoilers: PS, COS, POA, GOF- I planned this before OOTP, so any similarities are coincidence. I have not altered my plans in any way (deletion of information since, and I have edited, but sticking to the original plan otherwise)

Chapter 4: The Hogwarts Express

Time seemed to go immensely faster, when Harry was living with the Weasleys, rather than the Dursleys. Harry loved staying with the Weasleys. They had fun together, they all got on well, and they included everyone and did not make Harry feel like an outsider or a slave, as the Dursleys did.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and Percy spent a little time together everyday. Percy did not spend much time with the others though, as he had to work, but he ate breakfast and dinner with them, and occasionally helped them with chores around the house and helping with the upkeep of the large garden area.

Harry, Ron and Ginny spent a lot of time together, as Fred and George did go off together quite a lot, and didn't tell anyone where they were going. Harry suspected that it had something to do with preparing for their joke shop though, as he had recently given them his tri-wizard winnings.

On these occasions, the three of them would practice playing Quidditch, or playing football (which Harry taught them the basics of, and they both enjoyed it immensely although neither of them could shoot the ball anywhere near the goal area separated by a tree stump, and a large terracotta plant pot), or walking around the village of Ottery St. Catchpole which was a 20 minute walk away from the Burrow. They enjoyed learning about the different muggle things that Harry explained to them. They also had one great day, when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley allowed the three of them to go to Portsmouth on their own. They had fun on the pier and riding the arcades, although Ron was sick when he came off of a fast upside-down ride called the Barracuda, and Ginny complained that it was nothing compared to riding Harry's Firebolt.

On several occasions when Fred and George snuck out of the house, they went wearing very smart looking robes, and carrying matching briefcases, and looking very well groomed. Harry wondered why no one was particularly suspicious of where they were going. Maybe they had spoken to their parents and given some excuse for where they were going off to.

The twins did not tell Harry what they were up to specifically, but they often winked at him when they were leaving the house, and made suggestions to him that they were working on developing their range of products.

When it came time for Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny to go to Kings Cross to catch the Hogwarts Express, they had had a great few weeks. Unfortunately, they had only seen Hermione for 3 days of the holiday, at Harry's birthday, when they went to Diagon Alley for school shopping, and for one day in the holiday when they all stayed at the Burrow.

When they arrived at platform 9 3/4 in King's Cross station they were all flustered, as they had rushed to get there. Fortunately, they had ended up getting there 10 minutes early due to getting there quicker than normal. They had thought that they would be late and miss the train.

They found a free compartment and got settled onto the train, after packing their belongings safely into the overhead compartments.

After a few minutes, Hermione came into the carriage and she smiled brightly at all of them with a glowing tan. After settling in, she quickly told them about her holiday to Florida. As soon as the carriage pulled away, she stopped herself from the tales about some Floridian witches masquerading as flea market salespeople, and she dragged Ron and Ginny with her to the prefects meeting.

Harry was left alone with Fred and George.

"So Harry ol' buddy- how are you?" George said with a grin.

"Great thanks- so are you both going to tell me what you have been up to, sneaking around so much?" Harry enquired cheekily.

Fred and George grinned to each other, and then started to tell Harry about the meetings with prospective clients and with business owners, who were considering funding large projects, and the discussions they had had with property lenders in the Diagon Alley area.

"and we owe it all to you!"

"Seriously Harry- thanks so much!"

"Couldn't have dreamed we would get this far without you!"

Harry was happy to have done something to help Fred and George realise their dreams. He had no use for the money that he had won as he already had plenty, but it had truly helped Fred and George so he was glad he had won it. He wished that it could have been in better circumstances, but he tried not to think of how he won the money- he was trying to put it behind him and not to dwell on it too much.

After 2 hours, the prefects were let out of their meeting, and Hermione, Ron and Ginny joined Harry's carriage again. Fred and George had left after an hour to go and find Lee Jordan, so Harry had sat by himself reading his new transfigurations book. Putting his book away, Harry listened to Ron and Hermione argue about the meeting.

"But I can't even pronounce Araki-butty-rower-po-fobia"

"It's Arachibutyrophobia- it's the fear of peanut butter sticking to the roof of your mouth"

"It's stupid! No one is going to remember the password. There will be herds of Gryffindors stuck outside the portrait of the fat lady, spelling it out for hours"

"Well you didn't come up with a password now did you?!"

It was going on and on.

"I suggested we use Lion-Heart" Ginny interjected

"Shhh... try not to get involved" Harry said softly. He knew just how much Hermione and Ron liked to argue, and he didn't want them to shout at Ginny. Thankfully Ron and Hermione ignored her.

They argued for 30 minutes solid, while Harry and Ginny watched, like a tennis match. Tried to act like it didn't bother them and have a conversation, but then they would get intrigued again and listen to the arguing.

After a while, the compartment became quiet, but not uncomfortably so. Ron and Hermione seemed to have both let out their steam and were enjoying the company in quiet all reading. They sat there comfortably for a while, until Harry left to go to the toilet.

He went to the back of the train, and used the toilet. When he came out, he heard his name mentioned in the carriage next to the little wizards toilets. He stopped and listened hard.

"I just can't do it! I don't know how I can. My mother told me how vital it is that Pure bloods stick together, no matter who they are friends with. It's going to be so hard becoming anything other than enemies with Weasley and Potter though! Salazar! How can I after all I have said and done to them?"

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP 

What do you think? Is Malfoy being sincere? Is he talking to his friends from Slytherin or someone else? Do you like the bits about Fred and George?

Please can at least 2 people read and review? I'm getting disheartened by no one reviewing since I started this again.

Please R/R... Please please. Next chapter dedicated to anyone who reviews.


	5. The Welcome Feast

**Harry Potter And The Korgei**

Disclaimer 1: Her tune, my words.

Spoilers: PS, COS, POA, GOF- I planned this before OOTP, so any similarities are coincidence. I have not altered my plans in any way (deletion of information since, and I have edited, but sticking to the original plan otherwise)

Chapter 5- The Welcome Feast

When they all arrived at the castle, they were all tired and hungry, and wanted to get the feast done with as soon as possible.

Harry, Ron and Hermione seated themselves with Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Alison Hayworth and Xara Colsley, who were Hermione's other two bunk-mates. They were both quiet and only really spoke to each other, but occasionally spoke to Dean and Hermione.

As usual, Alison and Xara were speaking in whispers only to each other, but they were sitting with people from their year, which was a nice change. It suggested improvement, or it suggested that they had no where else to sit.

Before they could eat though, they had to sort the new first years. The whole hall was called to silence by Professor Dumbledore. He asked for Professor McGonagall to begin the sorting. She indicated to the hat that it should begin.

It sang:

_"For so long I have been sorting,_

_Telling you where you belong,_

_But now although I do regret,_

_I have been doing it all wrong!_

_This is your final warning, _

_So please start mending!_

_If warnings are ignored_

_There will be a sticky ending:_

_I will no longer sort into houses,_

_Developing your boundary_

_Preventing the ideals of this castle_

_From reaching necessary harmony_

_Thankfully I have help_

_As I have foreseen from within_

_the saviour will emerge_

_and unity will begin!_

_Regrettably, I must impose_

_For this final time_

_Divisions amongst the classrooms_

_So first years, get in line!  
_

_You'll go to Ravenclaw if wit _

_Is your prominent feature; _

_With smarts and books you'll be at home_

_The eagle as your creature  
_

_  
Or Hufflepuff, for you generous kind, _

_With charity exceeding beyond all; _

_Your badger-like qualities so apparent, _

_When you answer those who call.  
_

_  
Perhaps Slytherin to you ambitious lot,_

_With pride and power as your guide, _

_From the slippery serpent none of you, _

_Will ever try to hide!  
_

_  
Or if you're brave, perhaps Gryffindor _

_Is where you should really go? _

_The Lion of Gryffindor will encourage you _

_If its qualities you show.  
_

_  
To end my song with some grace, _

_And a Hogwarts flag on, _

_As three of the four once did say, _

_"Never tickle a sleeping dragon!"  
_

Everyone in the hall applauded, as whispers broke out about the 'saviour' that the hat had spoke of. At the Teachers table, many of the teachers looked directly at Harry with a concerned look on their face. Harry tried not to look, but felt their eyes on him.

As McGonagall called out the names, Harry noticed something odd- far more people were being sorted into Hufflepuff than normal. Normally there were roughly 5 girls and 5 boys in each house at every sorting. At the end of the sorting, there were 4 boys in Gryffindor, 3 girls, 2 boys in Slytherin, 2 girls, 3 boys in Ravenclaw, and 6 girls, and in Hufflepuff there were 10 girls and 11 boys.

Harry suspected that the Hufflepuff common room in the basement was being magically expanded, and the dormitories being expanded as they sat there.

As soon as the sorting had finished, Dumbledore stood up and commanded the food to the tables.

It was an exquisite banquet. There was foods from all nations, with big dishes of vegetarian and fish curries, steaks, many types of potatoes, a large variety of vegetables prepared in different ways, burgers, sausages, different pies, bubble and squeak, and Harry even thought he saw a large Haggis up the table. The House elves had outdone themselves.

Harry himself had a chunk of cottage pie, mashed potatoes, and peas and carrots. He thoroughly enjoyed it. For dessert, he had a piece of raspberry cheesecake which he squirted so much squirty cream on, that it became soggy.

During the meal, Harry noticed that Ron and Hermione smiled at each other a lot and talked to each other just to keep the conversation going. He thought it was very obvious that they liked each other, but neither of them seemed to be able to do anything about it.

He didn't have much experience with girls, but he still found it hard to believe that two people that liked each other as much and as obviously as Ron and Hermione were too dense to do anything about it. He had told Ron many times over the summer break that he needed to do tell Hermione how he felt, but Ron, despite being told that Hermione liked him, did not think she did.

Harry still had some feelings for Cho Chang, however he did not feel as strongly for her as he had done before. He supposed that her relationship with Cedric had something to do with it, but he would not let himself think of such things. He didn't need to examine how he truly felt right now. He would continue to work on auto-drive, until he felt that he truly could sit down and analyse his feelings.

What Harry didn't know, was that girls from all houses, from all years were looking at him, seeing the pensive expression on his face, wondering what he was thinking, and wondering why he had so much hurt there in his eyes.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

A/N: please read/ review! I'm very disappointed that I didn't get any reviews still. Please can I have at least 2 reviews?!

Anything that can be done better?

Any questions?

What do you think will happen in the new school term?


	6. Timetables and Potions

**Harry Potter And The Korgei**

Disclaimer 1: Her tune, my words.

Spoilers: PS, COS, POA, GOF- I planned this before OOTP, so any similarities are coincidence. I have not altered my plans in any way (deletion of information since, and I have edited, but sticking to the original plan otherwise)

Chapter 6- Timetables and Potions

The next morning, Harry awoke feeling as though he hadn't had any sleep at all. He felt weak all over, and generally depressed He walked into the small bathroom for the fifth year boys, and he looked over at the mirror that hung above one of the two sinks. He looked awful. He pulled at his face, trying to see what he would look like if he was healthy and fit. He felt skinny all of the time, and not at all like a 15 year old boy. He always thought that by the time he was 15, he should start to look like a man, and not have weak girly arms, knobbly skinny legs, and a boyish body. He also knew that he would eventually have to come up against Voldemort and would fight with him. He would stand a much better chance if he was physically fit.

After thinking about it for a minute, he decided that it was time that he did something about it. He decided to do something about it right there and then. He stretched his muscles, and then did a series of exercises in the bathroom for half an hour, after which, he had a shower and dressed and went down to the common room.

In the common room he couldn't find Ron or Hermione, but he met up with Neville who was about to walk out of the common room hole. They went down to breakfast together, and when they got to the Great Hall, they saw Ron and Hermione deep in conversation, so they went over and sat near them. Harry, deciding to be as healthy as possible, poured himself a bowl of All-Bran for breakfast from the breakfast buffet table.

Before Harry had eaten a single spoonful of his breakfast, a prefect came up to him with his new timetable. Harry thanked him and started to glance down his timetable while he was eating his cereal. He had potions first, Care of Magical Creatures second, Transfiguration third and then after lunch, he had Charms and then finally Divination. What a full day Wednesdays were.

Harry still felt that it was an injustice that they had two lessons that were next to each other that they had with the Slytherins. Ron seemed to share this feeling, "Man, this is awful! Why do we have to have them in our class?" he asked pointedly.

Before Harry had finished his breakfast, Ron and Hermione left together, Ron giving Harry a big smile before leaving. Harry knew that they weren't together, but he hoped that the two of them were closer to getting together than they had been the day before with their forced conversation.

Harry finished his cereal, then grabbed an apple which he ate walking down to the dungeons. As long as he finished it before he got to the queue outside the door, it wouldn't matter. Thankfully, Snape was not patrolling the corridors outside his potions lab. Harry finished it up quickly as he walked through the corridors, and when he was finished he threw the apple core into a bin at the bottom of the stairs down to the dungeons.

Ron and Hermione were standing outside the potions lab, leaning gently against the walk talking in gentle tones. Harry walked up and waited with them, and joined in their conversation which happened to be about potions homework from last term. Predictable Hermione.

They waited for the class to begin outside the door. The rest of the lass arrived shortly after, all talking quietly, and then immediately going silent as the door opened dead on 8.45.

"My my! I never knew that Severus' pupils were this eager for their lessons. You can come in, and sit down!" Who was this woman? Where was Snape?

The class all filed in quietly, some of the students talking quietly. Harry, Ron and Hermione came and sat down in their seats near to where the woman was standing. She was quite tall and she had long black hair, and looked somewhat like Professor Snape, but much prettier. She had a normal sized nose (unlike Snape) and she had a smile, that was never seen on Snape, but other than that she looked like him.

"Sorry Miss if I sound impolite, but who are you?" Hermione asked, with a definite curious tone.

" I am Professor Harris…who are you my dear?"

"I'm Hermione Granger, and he is Ron Weasley"

"And you are Harry Potter I see" Professor Harris said with a big smile

"Forgive me miss, but you look a lot like Professor Snape." Ron stated

"I am his cousin"

"Ohhhhhh!" came from all three of the curious students.

"Hello class. I am Professor Harris, and I will be teaching you potions for a couple of weeks while Professor Snape is away for personal reasons" Hermione looked at Harry with a knowing look. Harry knew where Snape was too. He was with Lord Voldemort, spying for Dumbledore and trying to collect information about the enemy's latest plans.

"We will be studying some subjects that it seems have been over-looked. Knowing Severus, they are the more exciting subjects" Most of the class smiled at this remark. It looked as though they might enjoy potions for a little while.

"Ah! Yes. I will teach you the giggling potion, and then because it takes so little time, I will show you how to make a potion known as Astunde Preciolli which will make everything that you see will amaze and dazzle you! It wears off after a little while, but I will not allow for any of you to make it yourselves. It can create a lot of trouble. I will expect you all to write notes on both potions, as Severus has informed me he will be giving an in depth test on the properties when he comes back." Professor Harris grimaced as she said this. It appeared that she didn't like to quiz and to force students to take notes. 'What a nice change' Harry thought.

The whole class enjoyed learning how to make the giggling potion, and all of them left with smiles on their faces, all except Neville who tested out Seamus's potion, and it gave him the hiccups. He left early to go to the hospital wing for a medicine for the hiccups.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

So, what do you think? How long will Professor Harris stay? Is she all she is cracked up to be? What sort of things does she know about Severus? Speculations would be good 

Please please please read/ respond. I would like at least 2 reviews.


End file.
